Monster Mix-Up
Monster Mix-Up is the twenty-first & special Halloween episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Synopsis The Super Ninja Steel Rangers are ambushed by monsters who switch bodies with them. Plot The Rangers were dressed up in their Halloween costumes while they were trick or treating. Until they saw 7 monsters appear, and Versix introduces to the Rangers the other 6 monsters called the Gruesome Grunts. When the Rangers were suiting up, Sarah realizes they left their power stars with Mick to make adjustments while they were out. Versix and the Grunts couldn't care less about the Rangers power stars and explains they weren't working with Madame Odius or anything to do with her ridiculous T.V. show. Calvin says to the monsters "If you want to fight us, you're gonna need more than seven monsters, but the monsters were going to do something different. So Versix switches the Rangers and the Grunts into each other's bodies. Now the Rangers are in the Grunts' bodies and the Grunts' are in the Rangers bodies, then Versix is going to handcuff the Rangers, but Brody and Sarah in Ackshun and Plasmora's bodies manage to evade. With Preston, Calvin, Hayley, and Levi were handcuffed, Versix goes after Brody and Sarah, while the Gruesome Grunts stay behind to wait for the Mummy Guards to arrive. The Rangers tells the Grunts they were going to regret this, then the Mummy Guards arrived on the scene and came to arrest the Rangers for the crimes they didn't do and were sent to the Halloween Intergalactic Court along with Gruesome Grunts. Brody and Sarah have to go and find Mick to get help. When they arrived at the Halloween Intergalactic Court, the Rangers and the Grunts in each other's bodies wait until the session has begun. The Rangers try their best to prove that the Rangers know everything a monster would not know, like when Brody and Mick saved the Ninja Nexus Prism from Galvanax. But Stabberous says "That doesn't prove anything. Everyone knows that story. After Mick and Brody escaped this ship. We real Rangers pulled out the power stars from the Prism." and says to the Pumpkin Judges that they became Power Rangers live on Galaxy Warriors. The judges remember that and it's their favorite episode and says to them that knowing what happens on Galaxy Warriors doesn't count as proof. The Rangers tried to defend themselves, but the judges to them to be quiet, the Court Witch tells them that every crime they've done they'll get a strike. Hayley was concerned that if it hits the top, their punishment will be destruction (death). They get one strike for lying about the Rangers, much to their dismay. Levi was shocked that if they get nine more they'll be done for, much to the Grunts amusement. At the school Mick and Redbot were busy with work, then the monsters show up and were armed with spanners. They try to convince them that it's Brody and Sarah, at first they don't believe them, but they can prove it, Mick comes from the Lion Galaxy and his family calls him "Mickle-Poo". Redbot and Mick now know it's really their friends, they try to hug them, but in their monster bodies, they have a very bad unhygienic body smell. Brody tells them that the others were trapped in Halloween Intergalactic Court, much to Redbot and Mick's shock that it's "That is the toughest court in the Galaxy". They have to find a way to save everyone else and return back to their normal bodies. Mick has an idea to fix this and tells them to listen carefully. Back at the Halloween Intergalactic Court, Fangore makes up a crime that Calvin tried to bite the Rangers and tried to turn them into vampires, while he was talking about himself, Jabberon in Hayley's body tells him to sit down that he's blowing their disguises. Then Shelldax tells them that it was the power of garlic that slowed him down, which proved as one of his weaknesses. Jabberon in Hayley's body tells the judges that "he" was distracted by the garlic, she was able to defeat him. Calvin says that's baloney, he loves garlic and he never tried to bite anyone. Jabberon says to him that he should try some garlic, so the Court Witch handed him over a bunch of garlic. He tried to take a bite of it, but the body couldn't take it. Preston tries to defend him that the garlic weakness was transferred when their bodies were swapped, but they didn't believe them. So the judges add two more strikes, one for the crime and one for lying about garlic, (now they were on three strikes). Shelldax tells the Rangers "Yes way, soon you'll be all vaporized.", Now Stabberous in Preston's body tells him about Preston's crimes, much to the real Preston's annoyance. He says to the court that he was busy trying to slice everything in half including their weapons, so they had to stop him and put on their magic capes to fight him. Plasmora in Sarah's body says to them they used their element star ninja metal attack to stop him from breaking any more of their weapons. Hayley tells the Grunts that never happened and they would never wear weird capes in a fight. Preston in Stabberous' body tries to tell the judges that it's all a lie and needs his magic wand until he noticed that Stabberous is using the wand as a toothpick. Again, the court still doesn't believe them and adds two more strikes plus one more for trying to trick the court (now they were on six strikes). Calvin knows they're in serious trouble, much to the Grunts enjoyment. Outside, Versix is in pursuit of trying to catch Brody in Ackshun's body, while Mick, Redbot, and Sarah in Plasmora's body were waiting for him to come and trap him in a garbage bin. Mick completes phase one of his plan and moves on to phase two, Brody tells them the Mummy Guards will be here any second. When the Guards arrived, the last of the Gruesome Grunts were seen around in this area. Brody tells his friends to get on with the rest of the plan before they spot them. With one monster left, the witch wants to know what are Levi's crimes, he tries to sing a song to prove, much to the Grunts disgust but to the Rangers amusement. The judges tell him to stop singing and the judges say "Having a good singing voice doesn't prove you're not a monster. We should know were in a Barbershop Quartet." they sang out a song to them and the Gruesome Grunts gave them a round of applause. The Judges add one strike plus three more for assuming Pumpkins can't sing, much to the Rangers shock (now they were on ten strikes). Calvin is shocked that they're on ten strikes and the Court Witch is going to vaporize the Rangers, the Grunts were laughing for them to die. Until it was stopped when "Versix" and the last of the Gruesome Grunts (Brody in Ackshun's body and Sarah in Plasmora's Bodies) showed up, much to Calvin's shock. The judges want to hear it all out, "Versix" realizes this has gone too far and has to confess on what he did, Stabberous in Preston's body tells him to zip it. He explains that he switched the Rangers bodies with the bodies of the Gruesome Grunts, much to Hayley's relief. Ackshun in Brody's body tries to cover it up, but the Court Witch starts to understand they switched bodies, which "Versix" had to admit it. The judges now understand that the teenagers were really the Gruesome Grunts in disguise and they been deceived. With their disguises blown, they tried to retreat, but the Witch stopped them from getting away by freezing them and the judges tell her to help the rangers by switching them back. With everyone back to normal and the rangers have their bodies again, the Grunts handcuffed, Shelldax was shocked that "Versix" betrayed them and believes him he was their friend. "Versix," tells him he is the Rangers friend, and it was revealed it was Mick in disguise, much to the Grunts confusion. The judges admitted it that was very clever outsmarting the monsters and judges the six monsters guilty and vaporize them for their actions. The court apologizes to the Rangers, Levi says "It's OK those monsters were pretty convincing." The Judges want to know where the real Versix is, but Brody and Sarah know where he is, they'll take care of him and the Judges thank them again. Redbot reports Versix has escaped, but he is located at the Docks, Mick hands over the rangers power stars to suit up and face off Versix. As Versix was making his own getaway, the rangers to him that they're back in their bodies, much to Verisx's disappointment. The Rangers manage to defeat Versix, but he has grown into the size of a giant, so they have call in the Ninja Blaze Ultrazord. As they were fighting him, they were struggling, so they have to use their own zords to take him down and finally, Versix has met his end, not before saying "I didn't even get any candy this Halloween!" As the Rangers were trick or treating down the park they saw a Pumpkin Judge sitting on a fence, at first they thought it was a decoration until it said "You're Guilty!" and "Boo!". It was actually Mick in disguise as a surprise for a trick. With Mick dressed up, they decided to keep on trick or treating for the rest of the day. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red), Ackshun (while swapped) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue), Stabberous (while swapped) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow), Fangore (while swapped) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White), Jabberon (while swapped) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink), Plasmora (while swapped) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold), Shelldax (while swapped) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent (credit only) *Caleb Bendit - Monty (credit only) *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Jay Simon - Versix (voice) *Gareth Williams - Ackshun (voice) *Emmett Skilton - Stabberous (voice) *Stephen Brunton - Fangore (voice) *Daisy Lawless - Jabberon (voice) *Lauren Jackson - Plasmora (voice) *Jeremy Birchall - Shelldax (voice) *Scott Wills - Putrid (voice) *James Davies - Spoil (voice) *Andrew Laing - Middle Pumpkin Judge (voice) *Jeremy Randerson - Left Pumpkin Judge (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Right Pumpkin Judge (voice) *Eve Gordon - Court Witch Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red – Lion Fire, Lion Fire Zord, Robo Red Zord, Ninja Ultra, Ninja Super Steel Mode, Sub Surfer Zord *Ninja Steel Blue – Dragon Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow – Nitro Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode, Rumble Tusk Zord *Ninja Steel White - Kodiak Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Zoom Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode, Astro Zord *Ninja Steel Gold – Storm (Tornado Mode) (x2; 1st in illusion), Bull Rider Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode Errors * When the pumpkin judges gave the rangers as monsters four strikes, it would be strike ten. But, it should've stopped at the nineth strike as the camera close up shot showed five strikes remaining instead of four. Notes *This episode presents an interesting continuity note. Echoes of Evil takes place following the conclusion of the Rangers' Summer Break. Love Stings takes place on Valentine's Day of the following year, implying a large amount of time passing between the season's start and the Rangers' fight with the Galactic Ninjas. While it is normally unknown when exactly these holiday specials take place, this episode is acknowledged to take place before Odious' defeat in Reaching the Nexus and after the Superstar Blade's completion in Prepare To Fail Finally, The Poisy Show takes place on Christmas and implies Odious' defeat to be a recent event. Putting all this information together, it can be implied that Super Ninja Steel takes place over a year and a half. *This episode is quite similar to SPD's Recognition and Power Rangers in Space Invasion of the Body Switcher as the Monsters of the Week switches bodies with a Power Ranger, the difference is that Wootox switched with one ranger (Sky) and Body Switcher switched bodies of Astronema and Ashley while Versix switches all the Rangers into other monsters. *This is the second Halloween special where the Halloween Intergalactic Court makes an appearance (ironically both appear in the super season). **Likewise, the Pumpkin Judges, the Mummy Guards, and the Court Witch all reappear with the exception of the Jury since they were rigged. *Plasmora and Shelldax are recycled versions of Necrolai and Snapper. Ackshun is a recycled version of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger monster Debo Kantokku (unused in Power Rangers Dino Charge). *Preston's caveman costume could be a reference to Peter Sudarso's brother's character. *During the illusion where Stabberous breaks Preston's wand, followed by being pushed back if you look to the right you can see a blurry-appearing (due to making the scene look like an illusion) person for a brief moment. That person is a girl known as Elena who appeared during Episode 38 of Ninninger where the footage of the scene comes from that episode. *Ripcon is seen one more time in flashbacks, when Levi in Shelldax' body tries to convince the Halloween Intergalactic Court. *This is the only episode in both seasons in which Judd Lynn doesn't have a writing credit. See Also (Plasmora costume) (Shelldax costume) (Ackshun costume) (Jabberon costume) (Fangore fight footage) (Stabberous fight footage) (Versix fight footage) Category:Halloween Specials Category:Body Switching episodes Category:Special